There exist a wide variety of DC power supplies useful in association with vehicles. Examples of such devices are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,853,557; 4,599,687; 3,316,416; 4,330,715; 4,705,934; 3,899,652; 3,894,242; 4,100,474 and 3,770,976.